fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Godtime
The Godtime is the period in Titan's pre-history between when the sentient races were created to the First Battle. - p.29/?? Definition This term is commonly misinterpreted. Some have believed that the term applied to Titan’s history between its creation from the Original Clay to the First Battle. This is unlikely to be the case. The book Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World specifies that the Godtime began when the sentient creatures were set upon the face of the world. Prior to the Godtime What happened before Logaan created Man is a subject for much debate, especially between priests and scholars. Many scholars believe that the period before Logaan created man was millions of years long. Their theory is that the main elemental gods developed the physical aspects of Titan over many millennia. It was a period in which all the physical features and physical laws of the world were made. To the gods this period of time was of no consequence of course. Once the main physical features and laws were in place the deities started to introduce the plants and animals to Titan. It was only once the creation of Titan was buzzing with the creations of the gods that Logaan stepped forward to take his share of the clay from which he created man. Even the most fundamental religions agree with this point. Thus we know that man came after most of the animals and plants. We also know that the other sentient races came after Man (such as the Elves and Dwarfs) as the other gods imitated what Logaan had done. Where some religions differ is that they argue the period before man was created was far shorter. Perhaps even less than a century. This probably stems from the fact that to most of the peoples of Titan and especially to the primitive peoples of prehistory, millions of years was simply an incomprehensible length of time. Thus the time was shortened to better tell the tale and to better focus on man’s creation rather on what preceded it. During the Godtime Godtime is the period after those gods who created sentient creatures, set those creations on the face of the world. Those gods watched their creations multiply and spread across the world. It was a period of great peace and happiness for the races of Men, Dwarves, Elves and Giants. They lived together at first but as their numbers became greater they each took a part of the world for their own. Man took the plains, Elves the forests, Dwarfs the hills and Giants the mountains. The cities they dwelt in were beautiful and the races prospered. The weapons they made were purely for catching food, and the races learnt to harness the natural magic inherent in the earth. It was a Golden Age for all the races. During this period the effects of ageing were non-existent for this power of the god Time had not been released. Youth was far longer amongst all beings and most races seldom grew from youth to adulthood, and none deteriorated past then. The creations of Titan were not immune to death however. Although they did not age they could be killed by other creations or by forces nature (such as floods, volcanic eruptions etc). The End of the Godtime However, this period came to an end with the First Battle. The story of how this came about is told in the tale of the First Battle. Suffice it to say that it began when Death and his brothers decided to walk on Titan. After the First Battle the races returned to their homelands. The Elves retreated to the forests and the Dwarfs hid away in their underground domains. Of the four original sentient races it was the Giants and Men who were most effected by the end of Godtime. The Giants numbers were so severely depleted that they became mostly solitary beings. The cities of Man, which had for the most part stood on the plains, were the easiest targets for the Dark Forces and they were destroyed. Ages Within the Godtime *Godswar *Golden Age See Also References Category:Ages of Titan